


you've got three names but i'd rather call you baby

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blind Date, First Meetings, Flirty Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Liu Yangyang has a great understanding of Donghyuck’s type and has connections everywhere. He sets Donghyuck up on a blind date.To everyone’s surprise, Yangyang’s plan actually works.Yukhei may be a man of many names, but he's also a man(greek god)of sincerity and kindness. Donghyuck might be in love.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	you've got three names but i'd rather call you baby

**Author's Note:**

> hyuckhei in the from home behind the scenes ??!!///--""''// [rest.]
> 
> dude hands down tho hyuck is too much of a confident gay how do they handle him like hello lucas was just asking him to say hi and he deadass winks and makes kissy faces??? lucas going "wow" is a fucking mood HONESTLY
> 
> also not @ hyuck telling everyone lucas is his favorite nct member HELLO HYUCKHEI NATION LETS GO
> 
> ok so i know i said my drabbles r gonna be 1k or less but like this one,, oof. sorry not sorry.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Look, it’s obvious that you have a thing for _big, beefy_ guys who look like straight frat boys who are apparently very gay,” Yangyang casually says, as he bites down on his apple, in front of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck chokes on his food, Yangyang winces and Renjun is quick to respond by slapping Donghyuck on the back in the hopes of helping.

“Baobei, you should have said that when he was done chewing his food,” Renjun tuts, and Yangyang just shrugs.

“Look, Yangyang, I appreciate you looking out for me and setting me up but—”

“Dude, you don’t even have to marry the guy! Just saying, he’s a lot like your type but he’s also one of my closest friends and I do think you’ll get along with him as friends, if the date doesn’t end well, but I _highly_ doubt that.”

“Hyuck, he’s right—Xuxi is really one of the sweetest guys on earth and he’s very much your type. I can guarantee you this is one of Yangyang’s _feasible_ master plans,” Renjun admits, nodding his head to the direction of his boyfriend.

Yangyang pouts, “of course, this is _feasible_! I’ve got Donghyuck’s type ingrained on the back of my hand!”

Donghyuck stares at him blankly, “okay so expand on my type—I don’t understand the straight frat boy thing.”

“Uhm, Johnny-hyung? Jaehyun-hyung? Jeno? Mark—no actually, Mark-hyung doesn’t count. What you felt for Mark-hyung was the _childhood best friend_ syndrome and therefore does not count in your actual type. Moving on! Johnny-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung and Jeno all have kind faces, broad shoulders buff bodies and seem very _bro_ but are actually _very gay_. Also, did I mention you like them tall and buff?” Yangyang explains in one breath, and Hyuck looks at him incredulously. 

Renjun snickers and rubs Donghyuck’s back in an attempt to comfort him from Yangyang’s blunt honesty.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck sighs, “you’re actually right, Yang.”

Yangyang scoffs, “have I ever been wrong?”

“Yes,” Renjun and Donghyuck say in chorus, matching looks of disapproval on their faces.

“Okay but, you” Yangyang pauses and points at Renjun, “are dating me. So really, who’s an even bigger idiot?”

Yangyang smirks and Donghyuck laughs.

“Fuck you,” Renjun snides but both Donghyuck and Yangyang know that _fuck you_ is Renjun-speak for “I love you and I will die for you but you’re annoying.”

“Gladly, baobei. When and where?” Yangyang asks, a smirk decorating his face, and Donghyuck’s loud laughter ring through their ears.

Renjun flicks him in the forehead and Yangyang giggles, mumbling about how Renjun is so cute when he blushes.

Donghyuck wants to feel the same love and adoration he sees when Renjun looks at Yangyang. And he also wants the way Yangyang looks at Renjun with so much fondness and care. Maybe Yangyang’s friend will give him that—maybe he’ll give that to Yangyang’s friend, too.

—

Yangyang refused to give Donghyuck his friend’s number (a disaster for logistics he’d say, but an _homage to the mystery behind blind dates_ is what Yangyang claims). Donghyuck had to give it to Yangyang, though; the extent of his planning was very thorough, considering both his friends’ preferences in the plan of action.

Renjun claimed that Yangyang was _too invested_ in their friend’s love lives, but Yangyang said that Renjun was _not invested enough_ . Donghyuck laughed at that and pat Renjun’s head reassuringly—he knows the slightly older boy was just upset at the fact that Yangyang had been so _invested_ in Donghyuck’s blind date that Yangyang was starting to ignore Renjun’s cuddles. _No one_ ignores Renjun’s cuddles.

Either way, it was date night for Donghyuck and Yangyang’s friend, Xuxi. He had asked Renjun and Yangyang for help in clothing choices, and Yangyang said that he should dress as he usually does, it wouldn’t really matter because Xuxi wasn’t the type to care about stuff like that.

Yangyang reserved them at a table in a _relatively expensive_ (relatively because Yangyang would _not_ find it expensive, but other college students like Hyuck would) hotpot place near the campus, and Yangyang had insisted on paying until Donghyuck literally slapped Yangyang’s phone off his hand to reprimand him from doing so. Yangyang pulls out the pout but Donghyuck does not cave. He’d plan to split the bill with Xuxi, anyways.

Donghyuck decided on wearing some ripped skinny jeans, a black silky button up tucked in, with a sleek black leather belt. He put on his favorite leather jacket and wore his favorite pair of black chelsea boots.

According to Yangyang’s _specific_ set of instructions, Xuxi would be wearing a navy blue top and Donghyuck a black top, so they can identify each other. Next identifiable feature would be the fact that Xuxi will be seated on a table next to the large window, a “Reserved for Huang Xuxi” label on the table.

Donghyuck enters the restaurant and he scans over the crowd to look for Xuxi.

His eyes gravitate towards a tall man with broad shoulders wearing a navy blue button up that has two unbuttoned buttons at the top, looking absolutely _sinful_ on him. His hair was styled to perfection, letting a few strands fall over his beautiful face. His big brown eyes were peering outside the window, watching innocently as the people moved outside. His lips were pouty and _god_ , now he knows why Yangyang was so _adamant_ on letting them meet—Xuxi was the man of his dreams. _Physically_ , at least.

“Hey,” Donghyuck greets him, and he sees the card on the table and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Oh,” the man stands up to greet him, “Donghyuck, right?”

“Yup, you’re Xuxi?” Donghyuck asks, shaking the man’s extended hand.

“Well, I’m Lucas, Xuxi and Yukhei, it’s up to you what you’d like to call me—have a seat, first! I was waiting for you so we could order together,” Xuxi says with a bright smile on his face. _Just when Donghyuck didn’t think it’d be possible for him to be even more handsome_.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, as if challenging Xuxi, a teasing smirk on his face, “That’s a lot of names to choose from—how about I’ll call you _baby_ instead?”

Xuxi _blushes_ and laughs loudly, and _god have mercy on Donghyuck’s poor, gay, soul._

“Maybe after the third date, you’d get to call me that. For now though, Yukhei’s fine. Yukhei is my name in my mother tongue, so it's more comfortable for me to hear it from friends,” Yukhei explains.

“And somehow, I’m close enough with you to get the privilege of calling you Yukhei?” Donghyuck asks with wide eyes.

“Any friend of Yangyang is bound to become a good friend of mine. But, I’d really prefer becoming your boyfriend than your friend,” Yukhei tells him with a tone so sincere that Donghyuck _melts_.

“We’ve been talking for about five minutes and you already want to be my boyfriend?” Donghyuck teases, a small grin playing on his lips.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Yukhei admits nonchalantly, and he giggles.

“Honesty. I love that in a man,” Donghyuck declares.

Yukhei sits up straight and grins widely, “Happy to be a man of utmost honesty though. And in lieu of honesty, I’d like to say you’re pretty damn cute. Beautiful. Angelic. Ethereal. But you also have a great sense of humor, amazing charm, and quick wits. I think I’d like to get to know you a whole lot more.”

Donghyuck blushes, and Yukhei sees it even in the dim lighting of the restaurant. 

“You’re even cuter when you blush!” Yukhei exclaims and Donghyuck hides his face in his hands, trying to hide the smile that’s creeping in.

“Don’t hide your _pretty_ face, Donghyuck,” Yukhei gently says, peeling Donghyuck’s hands away from his face.

Donghyuck pouts and Yukhei chuckles, “Cute. What do you want for the hotpot?”

Donghyuck reaches for the menu that Yukhei hands, and he’s left to think of all the ways he’d thank Yangyang for the blind date. Donghyuck has a very _good_ feeling that he’ll enjoy the night and probably plan their own dates after this night.

Yukhei scans the menu and glances over to him to offer him a small smile, muttering something about splitting the bill, so that they could encourage taking responsibility over themselves and their actions and decisions even in relationships.

Donghyuck looks over to him with a wide cheshire grin, and _god_ , he really does need to thank Liu Yangyang with so many favors to pay him back for letting Donghyuck meet the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have an idea for gyuboo honestly (mingyu and seungkwan from svt) and i havent gotten myself to writing it bc all my nct ships are making waves. whos next?? do yall want gyuboo, hencas, renyang, kunten, luyang, markhyuck, jaehyuck, nahyuck, nohyuck, 2chan, yangchan, or henyang?? comment down below pls i badly need the help
> 
> also posting another fic soon and if u follow my twtr u kno exactly what its about. someone's beta-ing my work too!! so thats new i usually just post what ive written and say 'fuck it' and that's about it. she's been very helpful and amazing tho its fun to work with someone


End file.
